Angeline Stone
=Personal Details= Born of Romulus to a statusless house, Angeline Stone was left on the doorstep of the OPRED facility on Starbase 04 as a toddler named Ahnrais (ahn-ray). Classified as a P3 telepath at the age of 2, she had the violent behavioral problems that came with it, something that the parents of her birth were unprepared to handle. Significant telepathic manifestation is rare among Rihansu and the culture, even the Vulcan-infused rendition that permeates the place of her birth, had little room for managing such a 'different' situation. The child spent a year in the OPRED children's home before the admitting counselor, Cynthia Stone, officially adopted her with her husband, then Commander Franklin Stone. Although they kept her birth name, the girl demanded a human moniker shortly after she turned six, and she officially became Angeline Stone after her adopted paternal grandmother. The adoption transformed the child's life, giving her unique opportunities to learn, grow and experience the universe. Despite clear cultural markings -- namely, the thickly pointed ears of the Rihansu lesser classes -- Angeline hardly considers herself Rihana, and actively embraces her parents' culture and traditions, from holiday celebrations to the slight North of England tilt to her voice (which mimics that of her father's family). Cynthia Stone's status as a P6-rated telepath and trained OPRED counselor also aided the girl imeasurably, giving Angie easy access to the tools necessary to sustain her sanity in light of her talents. It also made it so that while her gifts are an important part of her identity, they do not define who she is. With her mother as her guide and tutor, Angie spent her early education within the official OPRED course, and she is heavily guided by the lessons for responsible telepathy taught within the curriculum. She always wanted more; from a very early age Angeline wanted to follow Franklin Stone's footsteps into Starfleet. He is known as a solid operations officer, a good commander, and after that, an able and well-liked Academy instructor. His career is not particularly noteworthy to most -- but Angeline is quite proud of her father and is very much Daddy's little girl (though you wouldn't necessarily know it by observing the two together). But she also knew that sciences and even operations were too narrow for her abilities. Intelligence spoke to her, and she peaked the interests of those necessary to enter the clandestine training course at the London campus. There, she met several key members of the Starfleet intelligence program -- instructors and fellow cadets alike. She made the acquaintance of a young woman named Jordan Lankin (whom Angeline knew only as 'Magpie'), and the two forged a relationship that would best be termed a 'friendly rivalry'. Indeed, Lankin would later admit that 'Orchid' was the only other member of the class who could challenge her -- and who beat her more often than not. Angeline as 'Orchid' wouldn't know until later that Lankin was a part of Section 31 and a double agent for Murdock's Section 13. Though she would also be approached to be part of the 13 operation, Orchid's role was considerably smaller and would intersect with Magpie's only twice during the six years between their time at 'The Camp' and the Revelations that would destroy the 31 infrastructure. After the Revelations, Angeline was approached by Magpie's older brother Braedan Lankin to be a character witness at the other woman's trial. Commodore Lankin, always well respected within Starfleet (and even the intelligence community) received her name from Admiral Murdock, though he was never told how Angeline and his sister knew one another. Angeline agreed to make a statement and was one of the few to testify before the charges were dismissed and the trial called off. This was the first time that the two women learned each other's real names. Angeline has spent the bulk of her intelligence career in the field as part of the so-called 'Green House desk' -- also called in some circles the Garden Party (defined by the horticulturally-based codenames). She is an expert in separatist and nationalist movements, particularly the Riha'adah and the Riashar, and has a standing cover in both organizations. She also specializes in Vulcan splinters and has experience in the Rigellian sector. Now and again, however, she gets farmed out to other operations, particularly any that require technical skills plus field rating -- it has been said that she's a tech-ops geek with a bite. Because of the violent, brutal and long-running nature of her covert operations, Angeline has become known as the 'Ghost Orchid' inside and out of the Green House. She has the reputation for being impossible to pin down, difficult to remember, and near as deadly as Magpie. Within the intelligence community, people suspect that she is the head of the whole of the Green House operation, but only the DCO knows for sure. =Personality Profile= Like most clandestine operations officers of her caliber, Angeline has a borderline dissociative personality type, one that allows her to remove herself from a situation that would otherwise be emotionally trying. However, unlike many of her covert colleagues, she is good at making real friends and establishing long-running relationships, and she tends to be awkwardly charismatic -- far from the sociopathic nature that others trend toward. Her psych profile suggests this to be a positive by-product of her telepathy and the intensive therapy she went through to stabilize it. =Special Notes= Angeline has little love for her native people and spends the bulk of her energies working against the extremists amongst them. She considers herself to be human in a Rihansu body and often considers modifying her ears so that she better fits the bill, physically. She speaks with a soft Cumbrian accent she learnt from her father and his family as her paternal grandmother was pivotal in teaching her Federation Standard. However, in the field she is an expert at vocal mimicry and able to subtly adjust her speech -- whether in Standard, Rihansu, Rigellian or modern Vulcan -- to suit the audience and the cover. Angeline is a P7-rated telepath. =Education and Service Record= 2359-2370: OPRED Course for Gifted Children, Starbase Program 2370-2374: OPRED Course for Gifted Children, San Francisco Program 2376-2380: Starfleet Academy, London Campus, School of Diplomacy and Intelligence CLASSIFIED 2374-2376: Starfleet Intelligence Identification Training 2376-2380: Cadet, Starfleet Academy London Campus, School of Intelligence 2379-2380: Cadet on Assignment – Riha'adah Space 2380-2385: Clandestine Operations Operative, Section 13 2385-Pres: Senior field agent, Green House desk, SI Clandestine Operations =Miscellaneous Information= Nickname: Angie Alias: Ahnrais ir'Aihai t'Sarine Codename: Ghost Orchid Family Father: Admiral (ret. 2375) Professor Franklin Howard Stone – b. Dec. 17, 2304. Frmr CO of USS Halcyon, Professor of Advanced Computer Core/Data Management Operations, Starfleet Academy Mother: Cynthia Marie Viscount Stone - b. Feb. 8, 2310. Retired counselor, Organization for Psionic Research, Education and Development. Personal Interests Computers and programming; electronic 'tinkering'; art; psychology; self defense techniques. Linguistic Proficiency Federation Standard; Cardassian; Vulcan, Rihannsu (Romulan), ancient Rihannsu, 'blended dialect', and Havransu (Reman); Rigellian; Klingon =Uniforms= Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Intelligence Personnel Category:Lieutenant Commanders Category:Rihanna Category:Secondary Player Character